Not A B&E When You Have A Key
by Of Chaos and Mischief
Summary: "He should be mad but he can't, not when she gives him that sweet smile and her eyes shine that bright, no. But what really makes him forgive her the hours he will spend scrubbing his kitchen it's the words that came out of her mouth." Ryan/Molly


**Author's Note:** Ryan Wolfe is my favourite _CSI Miami_ character and I never shipped him hardcore with anyone on the show for some strange reason. Until Molly Sloan appeared. And for those 4 episodes she was in in season 9, I was very happy. I also ended up with another OTP in my hands. ~le sigh~ This one is dedicated to my friend Adrienne because she likes to give me OTP feels all the time.

This 'drabble' isn't set in a specific point in the show's timeline. It can be both season 9 or 10 (if you believe, as I do, that Molly is still in Ryan's life in some way).

* * *

><p>Ryan wakes up suddenly, the sunlight that comes through his bedroom window hitting his face but it's not that that woke him up. No. It's the noise he hears coming from somewhere in his house that arose him from the warm, pleasant sleep he was having.<p>

He sits on his bed and rubs his face with his hands to shake the sleep off of his eyes and starts wondering where the noise is coming from. Maybe someone broke in into his house? He hopes not. But, with his luck, it's probably a thief going through his stuff on the lower floor who has no idea Ryan keeps his gun on his nightstand. He really doesn't feel like cleaning blood off his brand new carpet.

He gets off the bed, puts a t-shirt on and picks up his gun. He leaves his room in detective-mode, walking in soft but rapid steps, and reaches his stairs. From there he can't see anyone on his living-room but the noise is still going on. He assumes it's coming from the kitchen and wonders if his house was broken into because whoever did it was just hungry for some leftover pasta from last night.

Ryan climbs down the stairs slowly with his gun at face level and reaches the hallway. He sees the kitchen door partly open and suddenly freezes when he hears _singing_. What the…? He approaches the door and opens cautiously with his right hand and has to bite his lip at the situation in front of him.

His kitchen is a mess. Looking almost like a battlefield has happened there but instead of blood and body parts there's what he assumes is flour and sugar and maybe chocolate. There's also a tall blonde woman with her back turned to him, singing some pop song while dancing around and stirring a bowl with no care whatsoever. Particularly for the mess she's making.

The truth is, Ryan isn't sure if he should be mad at seeing his kitchen dirty from top to bottom – Christ, the time it would take to get it clean at OCD-level again –, or if he should be terribly amused at the endearing scene in front of him so he just puts his gun down and leans against the door jamb to watches.

It doesn't take long for the blonde to see him. She just spins around in place in her dancing and sees Ryan holding his gun with his right hand and his left holding his jaw, almost hiding the grin on his face. His eyes are a bright green like she has never seen on him and she feels her face heat up at the fondness in them. From the way he's dressed and the rumpled hair – that looks quite good on him if she's allowed to think such things – she knows she woke him up but doesn't feel guilty over it for some reason.

"You do know that breaking and entering is a felony, right?" Ryan says, failing to hide the amusement on his face. He has no idea why she broke into his house and took over his kitchen but he can't stop thinking

"Not breaking and entering when you have a key." Molly answers back with a somewhat embarrassed grin, showing the silver key that Ryan hid under one of the pots on his porch for emergencies only. How she found it, he has absolutely no idea.

"Should I be worried that you break into random people's houses to uh… Wait! What _are_ you doing?"

"Breakfast. Pancakes to be more exact."

"You're making me breakfast. You broke into my house to make me breakfast."

"Yes." Molly throws him a cheeky grin and returns to her pancake making with no care whatsoever.

Ryan furrows his eyebrows together and shakes his head at how strange the blonde woman is. He puts his gun away on the counter and approaches her while cringing at the mess she made.

"Why did you just decide to appear out of nowhere in my house and make me breakfast? That's a little random, even for you."

"Is chocolate chip pancakes fine for you?" Molly blatantly ignores Ryan's question and keeps mixing around ingredients into the bowl.

"It's my favourite actually."

"Ah! I knew you had a sweet tooth. Bet you have chocolate hidden somewhere in this place."

_I actually do_, Ryan says to himself, his eyebrows sky-rocketing to touch his hairline in surprise. If there was something that he had learned that was scary as hell was how well Molly could read him. He had always tried his best to keep inside what he was thinking or feeling and she had just waltzed into his life and brought that down in a snap of fingers.

"Molly…" Ryan starts with that head cocking of his that he gives to his suspects and she knows that she's in trouble. With favourite chocolate chip pancakes or not.

"I thought… maybe it would be a nice idea to surprise you with breakfast on your first day off in god knows how long and help you get your mind off all the bad things happening lately… By, you know, having World War III in your kitchen."

He should be mad but he can't, not when she gives him that sweet smile and her eyes shine that bright, no. But what really makes him forgive her the hours he will spend scrubbing his kitchen it's the words that came out of her mouth. He feels this pressure in his chest cavity he hasn't felt since his teenage years and he knows he's long gone. Most likely from the moment he sneaked upon her in the lab in her first day.

"You're aware that we will spend most of the time cleaning this mess, right?" He tells her with a sigh and she smirks.

"Even the bits on the ceiling?"

"Even the bits on the ceiling yes. Wait… how did it even get there?"

And Molly laughs out loud and Ryan feels that pressure again but more deep and he's almost hundred percent sure _this_ isn't like how it was in his teenage years. No. This is something bigger, something greater and, hopefully, something forever.


End file.
